fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Gate
Hell Gate (地獄の門 ''Jigoku no mon'') is a Caster and sub-magic of Summoning Magic. This magic allows the user to summon colossal creatures with a great affinity towards the element of fire. Description This type of magic allows the user to summon colossal beings of great power and intelligence. These giant creatures come from a world separate from Earthland though they are capable of speaking the same language, which only the summoner is capable of hearing for anyone else just hears the growls of beasts. Their world known as, El Unico (ユニコ ''The Only''). '''All creatures summoned have a great affinity for the element of fire, though it is not the only magic they possess. While they are normally colossal beings, they are able reduce their size to that of an average human. The only way to learn this magic and summon these beings is through a contract with one of these ferocious monsters. The contracts are formed only after the user has read the respective creatures tome, which is a magical book containing the magic of the summoning. The unique thing about this is the fact the tomes choose their masters. They will only open up to those thought to be worthy to hold their power. This does not mean the user is automatically super strong as each summoning has their own ideals or measure of strength they use to determine the users worth. Should someone not worthy, pry the tomes open by other means. The book will not activate, but rather it will begin to catch on fire, burning, until it becomes ash. This does not mean the book is lost however, as the book will be re-created elsewhere, waiting for the right master. Each summoning has their own set of creatures under their dominion that are summoned when the creatures wishes it, with no expense to the user. The summonings cannot stay in Earthland for more than a day as they need to return to their own world to regain their magic. Should one of these beasts be defeated, they are automatically teleported to their own world to regain their strength, but the user will not be able to summon them for a whole twenty-four hours. It should also be stated that there are fifteen creatures in existance, which was only found out after one of the summonings had pointed it out.some of these beasts require sacrifices or tributes every time they are summoned, even after making the contract. Their power relies on the offering as they will not use their full power unless offered something of worthy value. For the other summonings, their abilities to release their full power depend on the bond between master and summoning. The stronger the bond, the more power the summoning is allotted to use. Summoning '''Ifrit( '''Ifurīto)' is a massive monster made of magma with six arms, three eyes and large horns. With its head releasing a powerful flame. Its lower body seems to be attached to the ground though it is actually made of lava that he can use to fly around should he wish it. This massive creature has made a contract with the mage Zero Isdeth through the '''Tome of the Fighter'. Ifrit, like Zero, loves a good fight and is one of the few of the summonings that actually like to fight along side their summoner. He is one of the more loyal summonings between the fifteen and will fight side by side with their summoner rather than a fight alone like some of the stronger summonings. This gigantic creature is incredibly strong, with a defense that seems unbeatable as most attacks tend to be absorbed into its magma body. Even if it should suffer injuries or decapitations, Ifrit has one of the best regenerative abilities that allow it's body to regenerate almost instantly. While his size might make it seem detrimental to his speed, he is actually quite fast, and do to his body type, he can move in a more unorthodox manner. With his lower half being lava. He can turn a complete 360 in a flash, even spin for long amounts of time as if making himself be a tornado. The extra limbs allow for lengthy barrages of spells or attacks, though they are attached to his back rather then his sides. Ifrit has two arms that are always positioned upward, capable of releasing powerful spheres of fire that range in size or releasing rays of fire magic burning or melting anything they touch. One of his more larger attacks is creating fire balls the size of small buildings that create large explosions when they make contact with the target. Ifrit has hound like creatures at his beck and call, that can be summoned through its own power whenever he wishes, These hounds are not incredibly large, but they are bigger than the average human. They have sharp fangs and claws and are able to shoot fireballs from their mouth. They too are made of magma and should they be destroyed, they can regenerate as well even if the whole body is destroyed. As long as a piece is remaining they can regenerate. Their only true weakness is being frozen by powerful ice magic that exceeds their own heat. * War Cry: This spell lets out a ferocious roar, that subsequently creates various magic circles to appear within a small area. From these magic circles come forth Ifrit's hounds. These hounds will begin to charge the target of Ifrit or Zero's choosing as they will also take orders from Zero.They are rather fast and have sharp claws and fangs they use to attack their targets. Being made of magma they release a powerful heat that begins to overtake the area, useful for allowing Zero to create his various heat spells. These hounds can also shoot fireballs from their mouths, which can be seen when their mouths begin to release small sparks of fire. This indicates the start of the spell. Once the hounds are already released and Ifrit let's out another War Cry or during its second stage it is know as Battle Cry, it creates a second affect, which grants the numerous hounds an increase in power and speed only for ten seconds.During these ten seconds, flames erupt from all over their bodies. These flames could also be used in engulfing their targets with flames by ramming into them. * Meteor Crash: Ifrit creates two massive Fire balls with his hands that are always facing upward. These two fireballs are large in size and are also created using earth magic, which allows in forming a case around the powerful flames. Essentially making it look like massive boulders with flames erupting all around it. These fire balls will create a large pillar of fire where they connect or land not only damaging the area around creating a large crater, but burning anyone caught inside the large fire pillars greatly even burning them to a crisp should they not have the means to defend. While this spell can be launched from Ifrit's hands, they can also be tossed upward towards the sky, reaching the clouds. Then descend rapidly gaining speed as they do, subsequently increasing the force of blast when they hit creating a lot more damage, which is the true form of this spell. * Infernado: '''Ifrit covers himself with massive flames and then begins to spin rapidly, effectively creating a giant raging tornado of flames, though the flames are not the only thing spinning around, as the start of this spell also causes the ground to rip apart causing large chunks of the ground to rise up and fly among the flames.This spell has multiple uses as it can attract or absorb other spells while it spins as it creates a strong current that pulls all incoming spells into it. Ifrit can also cause the chunks of earth trapped in the tornado to fly forward, towards his enemies. * '''Land Shaker: Ifrit having Earth Magic capabilities, causes the ground to shake vigorously creating something akin to an Earthquake. Though the unique thing about this spell is the fact Ifrit can localize the shaking to certain spots, even underneath his foes. This causes to disrupt their equilibrium, allowing for Zero to connect with his various other spells. This spell can also cause the ground to rip apart so greatly it begins to create massive holes that are intended to swallow Ifrits foes. * Fireballs: * Cerberus() Czernobog() Amon() Adramalech Atazoth